Rose the Hunter (version 1)
by greekgeekspywannabe
Summary: Self insert alert! Rose befriends Percy and Annabeth at Goode after they save Olympus, and turns out that she's a demigod and later joins Artemis's hunters. This will follow the Heros of Olympus series and a second version will be posted as another character will arise and the other version has another character.
1. At Goode

**I own Nothing, well except Rose as she is my self insert. everything else is owned by someone else.**

* * *

**Prologue:**

A month ago Percy Jackson and the rest of Camp half-blood defended Mount Olympus in Manhattan from the Titan Kronos and won. As a gift for saving Olympus, Percy had the gods swear on the river Styx to claim every one of their demigod children. Thalia was the lieutenant of the hunters of Artemis for some time now. Rachel Elizabeth Dare has become the new Oracle of Delphi. Annabeth has been chosen to be the official architect of Olympus, and has been allowed to attend Goode High School, on East 81st, to keep an eye on construction and be closer to her boyfriend Percy Jackson. As for claimings, new demigods pour in daily. Life went on in a calm routine and all was well.

* * *

Rose POV

I opened my locker on the second Monday of the new school year at Goode High School. As the first week of sophomore year goes, mine wasn't so bad, my best friend Diana is in most of my classes. I also have Greek class, which is a lot of fun for me, since my Dad loved anything Greek, he even spoke a bit of it. My father, Timothy Ryans, was an architect, he said that was what caught my mom's attention. He loved her so much and yet I never met her, but he told me how beautiful and strong she was, and how I have her grey eyes and his red hair. I miss him so much since he died two years ago in a construction accident. I think of all the fun we had, as I stare at the picture I have in my locker of us at the Parthenon in Athens, Greece, which he told me was where they met. He left me with a step mother that isn't that bad, I mean she is nice; especially when she kills any spider that gets too close to me and has helped me with that phobia, but I swear they target me and come after me, its weird. She tried to give me a makeover since she owned a salon in downtown Manhattan,and wanted to 'enhance the natural beauty I already aquired', which we resolved with a rebellious attire; quality combat boots, dark wash ripped jeans, and old band t-shirts like Guns and Roses, Beatles, etc. but an occasional plain t-shirt and hoodie, I enjoy looking badass.

"Rosie!" I turned to see Diana running down the hall to meet me at my locker.

"Hey Diana. What's up?" I asked.

"Oh not much, I'm just enjoying all the boys that have been drooling over us for the past week." She seemed happy about that, as I roll my eyes.

"Well I don't, they're nasty imbecilic hormonal pigs." I retorted. I understand why they drool over her, Diana is funny, athletic, and gorgeous with her blonde hair, blue eyes and sun kissed olive skin, she is drool worthy, she especially looks great in her country get-up including boots, flannel and denim shorts. We had this same debate a dozen times before about why guys would like me. Her platform for me is that I 'wear a cloak of mystery and rarity with my apparel and my grey eye/red hair combo' her words, as well as my 'lone-wolf attitude' also her words, since I have rejected and harmed every boy that tried to hit on me so far this year. The fact is I truly don't care for guys, meaning I would be caught dead before I even think about dating a guy. Even if I did consider dating, I wouldn't pick any of the guys at this school since just about all of them are immature, and only a certain few guys at this school keep their drool in their mouths in my presence and they are currently dating someone else. And no I am not a lesbian, if anyone thinks or presume that, they would get a pounding so bad they would wish that they were in a coma instead.

"I'm amazed that so many of them are brave enough to drool after I sent a bunch of their buddies to the nurse's office." I gave a death glare to a group of guys that formed a puddle of drool after three minutes of staring at us. Oh if looks could kill I would be a very happy girl.

"Well I think they're adorable." Diana blew a kiss in their direction, "beside we are spankin' hot for sophomores, I swear I saw a jealous senior chic last week after she saw her boyfriend drooling as I passed by." Diana giggled, I guess she was thinking about how many guys I beaten up in the last week.

"How many guys did you beat up last week?" She asked, and I had to think for a sec.

"I think six guys, of that, three repeats, of all those attempts there was four black eyes, two bloody noses, a broken nose, a broken wrist and a punch to the gut, in total 14 detentions. I'm surprised I haven't been suspended yet."

"Its funny, we are complete opposites, I enjoy boys while you basically despise them" she commented.

"So why are we friends again?"

"'Cause I am the only girl that isn't afraid or envious of you."

"Good point." She giggled.

"Well I got to head to English so Mr. Blofis doesn't yell at me again for being late." Just as she was turning the corner some guy came walking up to me.

"Well, well, if it isn't the girl prettier than her namesake." I recognized it to be John Bradfield, a junior, also now a repeat flirter.

"What do you want John? I need to get to class, because unlike you, I have a future."

"I want to go on a date with you, is that too much to ask?" he put his hand on my waist and I just sighed, he just asked for it.

"Yes, it is too much to ask, especially from an idiot like you." I grabbed his wrist, twisted it so he did a 360 turn and moved back a foot and I punched him in the nose, causing it to bleed.

"ow" he yelped.

"wimp," I said as he ran off. "and make that three bloody noses." I muttered as I looked up and down the hallway for signs of boys who want to try at what John just sadly attempted at. All I saw was Diana standing at the corner trying hard not to laugh, the puddle of drool abandoned, and Percy Jackson and his girlfriend Annabeth Chase staring at me from down the hall. I only know of them because they are in a few of my classes and from what I heard around school. If you ask me, they know a big secret, because at orientation I saw some chaos in the band room that involved a cheerleader turning into fire, and Percy with a weird sword, I didn't say anything though because the last time something like that happened and I told someone about it, they looked at me like I was crazy. Entering high school I did not want to be labeled as a nut case. So now I returned their stare and went on my way to Greek class.

Annabeth's POV

"Thalia would seriously love that girl." I told Percy after we witnessed a bloody nose and possibly another broken wrist dished out by Rose Ryans to a sleaze bag for flirting with her.

"No argument there," Percy replied, holding my hand, "Come on, we better get to Greek class quick."

Percy and I followed Rose to Greek class since we have that together, Percy and I share most of our classes with her like Lunch, Math, Gym, English with Paul, I mean Mr. Blofis. I also have Architecture with her while Percy has Marine Biology. We finally caught up with Rose before we entered the classroom.

"Hey Rose, nice shot earlier." Percy said with a smirk, I elbowed him in the rib cage, since he has the curse of Achilles I knew it didn't hurt him, I just wanted to make a point. We kept walking but she had a look that said she wanted to ask us something.

"Hey, hold up guys." Rose called out to me and Percy. We stopped and turned. "I had a question, how do you guys know so much about Greek Mythology and the Greek language? I mean you two are the best in the class, heck, you practically teach it." she said

"Oh, at this summer camp we go to Greek Mythology is one of the main focuses." I replied.

"That sounds so cool."

"You know you're not that bad in this class either." Percy commented.

"Yeah, I kinda grew up with it." she said shyly

"How about we get in there before she gives us detention for being late?" I added

"Oh please, I already have like close to a month's detention, one more won't be a big difference" We laughed at her comment.

We kept up a fun conversation with Rose for the rest of the day. We talked about camp and we learned a lot about her. In English class Mr. Blofis had Greek print textbooks for me and Percy, but Rose took one as well because from what we learned about her, reading Greek made her feel close to her late father. She also told us about her trip to Greece. I felt a pang of envy at that but let it slide. But the rest of the day was light and happy. She even introduced us to her friend Diana during Gym.

Walking to Percy's apartment after school we were quiet. I was knitting my eyebrows, being deep in thought. I snapped out of it hearing Percy laugh at my expression.

"What ya thinking about, Wise Girl?" He asked while swinging our joined hands.

"Just connecting some dots." I replied.

"About what?"

"About Rose! I mean she's afraid of spiders, the grey eyes, the ADHD, loves architecture, reads greek, her dyslexia, her missing mom, the parthenon; it all makes sense!"

"Of course it does, and that is?"

"You really are a seaweed brain."

"Yeah, but I'm your seaweed brain." I rolled my eyes.

"Anyway, she is obviously a demigod and possibly a daughter of Athena."

"Interesting theory."

"I'm right and you know it!"

"Probably, but the way she throws a punch, I would think she was a daughter of Ares."

"Maybe, but she seems a little too nice to be a daughter of Ares; and you don't think an Athenian kid can pack a punch?"

"I didn't say that, please don't hurt me." He has the right to be scared because I know where his weak spot is.

"Then say that I'm right, and you know I always win."

"Fine, when you can prove that she is a demigod and specifically a daughter of Athena then you can say 'I told you so seaweed brain'" he said, trying to imitate me.

"I will hold that to you." He laughed.

"Come on I can smell my mom's blue chocolate chip cookies from down here!" We ran up the stairs, but it was more like Percy dragged me up the stairs to the apartment, both of us laughing now.

Rose POV

I really had fun yesterday at school hanging with Percy and Annabeth. Even though I only really spent a day with them I could tell we could be great friends, given time maybe a sibling-like bond, of course I don't have siblings but I know Percy would be big brother like and help me punch an annoying guy into next week. Annabeth would be helpful with schoolwork. They seem like bigger siblings even though they are the same age as me, they just seem to act older like they have seen things that shouldn't be seen by people so young.

So today I decided to wear a simple grey t-shirt with my dark wash denim jacket with ripped black jeans and combat boots. The final touch, my sterling silver owl necklace, one of my most prized possessions as it was a gift from my dad. I decided to wear it since I may not be back for a while, I don't know why but I have a knack for knowing when something was going to happen like at orientation, when that happens I sometimes hear the voice of a caring woman answering in my head. Be prepared, you will not be coming back. she said this morning, and she was never proven wrong so I do as she says, so on that note I packed everything special to me, extra clothes, my little stuffed toy grey owl, and my overnight bag (girl stuff, toothbrush, stuff like that) into my book bag.

"Bye Tina, I'm off to school." I called out to my step-mother while grabbing my lunch that consisted of a peanut butter, honey and banana sandwich, a strawberry smoothie, an apple and carrots, and piece of toast for breakfast from the kitchen. Tina was in the living room, her dyed blonde pixie-cut hair in a bedhead look and bobby pins sticking out of her mouth, since she owns a salon (hair, makeup, nails the whole deal), she has a giant collection of those weird mannequin heads to test new hairstyles on, nail polish and makeup covering the coffee table. She seriously needed friends that weren't her clients or interns (Diana worked there as an intern, which was how we met).

"Okay bye, please behave, I don't want to get another call from the school about you punching some guys lights out." Thats all I get before she returned to a semi-styled head, I met up with Diana on they way to school. The school day goes on, gladly no boys have bothered me yet but something always happened in gym everyday, Diana fighting with her daily boyfriend, someone trying to hit on me, someone tried to hit on Annabeth and Percy pummeled them to a pulp (okay that was yesterday, I was laughing so hard and Annabeth was trying hard not to) so why should today be any different.

In gym, the coaches had the class running the mile on the track, me, Annabeth and Percy finished first so we decided to hang out under the bleachers by the woods, everyone else hung out on the bleachers so it was quiet underneath which was nice. They were telling me about some of the pranks that occurred at camp and we were laughing, silently I was wishing I could go there.

You will sooner than you think. That voice again, she never talked twice in one day, weird. No sooner than I thought that the hairs on the back of my neck stood up and a shiver went down my spine.

"Um, guys." I said to Percy and Annabeth, they were already aware and almost in a fighting stance waiting for whatever it was to come at them. Percy was going to his shorts that had no pockets and cursed himself, am I crazy or did he just curse in Ancient Greek? At that moment a giant dog bombarded out of the woods in a happy mood, while I was frozen in fear, they relaxed a bit.

"Holy Styx, Mrs. O'Leary, why in Hades are you here? You should be back at camp." Percy asked the giant dog while being licked by said creature. Still frozen in fear, Percy finally realizes that I am still here.

"Um, what exactly do you see right now?" he asked me nervously, finally I am unfrozen.

"Just a giant black dog the size of a HUMMER!" I said while thinking I was going nuts, first the voices and now illusions.

"Yeah this is my hellhound, Mrs. O'Leary; Mrs. O'Leary this is Rose." Mrs. O'Leary walked over to me, sniffed, then licked me, covering me in dog drool.

"Oh man! Tina is gonna hate... Wait HELLHOUND!? Like from hell? and Greek Myths?"

"Percy, now do you think she is a demigod?" Annabeth asked Percy, putting her hands on her hips. I almost forgot she was here, oh right because of the giant HELLHOUND!

"What are you guys talking about?" I asked, finally my brain is working again since it stopped when Mrs.O'Leary appeared. Then I heard the coaches blow their whistles and she barked. I found it funny when we all shushed her at the same time.

"Okay heres the plan. Percy you call Blackjack for a ride for three, we all go inside and get changed and get our stuff. Since we have lunch next, we can sneak back out here and head to camp. And Mrs. O'Leary you can stay here until we get back, Okay?" Annabeth addressed us, now she is looking at me worried that I would explode from the craziness of the past few minutes.

"Sounds like a plan," I assured her. "Besides I had a feeling something like this would happen so I am ready for wherever you guys are taking me, and someone did warn me," Percy was giving me a weird look. "I'll explain later, so can you about what the heck you just sucked me into."

So the hellhound stayed behind the bleachers while we went back inside to get our stuff and I had to additionally dry off the dog drool, wherever we were going I hope it had showers. I wonder how we were getting there, and who was Blackjack? So I ran out the back of the locker rooms to the bleachers, I didn't even say goodbye to Diana, I was gonna miss her. So when I got behind the bleachers I saw Percy and Annabeth standing there waiting. Then something came diving from the sky I backed up a bit, a beautiful black horse with wings and another one like him, but white. Wait, I remember now, those would be pegasi, cool.

Percy POV

Blackjack and Guido came in almost record time.

Yo, boss! Blackjack said. You called for a ride?

"I told you to not call me 'Boss' and yes, and this is Rose, Rose this is Blackjack and Guido." I introduced them, Rose seemed to take all of this well because when she saw the pegasi she said "Okay this is way cooler than the hellhound." Meanwhile, Mrs. O'Leary was chewing on some of those football pushing dummies, that will be fun to explain. Rose went into her lunch bag and offered up her apple and carrots to the pegasi and split her sandwich with me and Annabeth.

I like this girl. Blackjack said.

Me too. Guido said.

"Of course you would." I told them while rolling my eyes.

"Excuse me?" Rose asked.

"Oh I can talk to horses, since my dad created them they see me as their boss or lord." I answered.

"So your dad is Poseidon? God of the seas."

"Yep, see I told you that you were smart." she blushed a little, and Annabeth punched me in the arm for what she may have seen as flirting. Sure Rose is pretty, but Annabeth is awesome and gorgeous, why would I leave her?

"Well, we better get going, trust me you are gonna love it there." I was about to say more but I heard someone calling for Rose.

"Rose! Hey, I have been looking for you. I got worried after you ran out of the locker room and didn't show up in lunch... HOLY CRUD! That is a big dog! And are those pegasi?" Diana rambled off.

"Not another one!" Annabeth moaned, tossing her head back.

"Excuse me?" Diana asked, putting her hands on her hips.

"Whatever, lets just get to camp. Diana right? Come on." I intervened. Rose took Diana's wrist and both of them got on Guido, while Annabeth and I rode Blackjack. I sent Mrs. O'Leary back to camp as well.

Can I get donuts on the way boss?

"No Blackjack, besides you just got part of an apple and carrots, that should be enough until we get to camp." So we flew off to Camp HalfBlood with two unclaimed demigods while one of them was kinda freaking out.

* * *

**I've had this done for a long time and just waited to post it on Fanfiction. I hope you like it, please review. and if you like Rose here you will like her in my friend's story, _Dragon Riders at Hogwarts_ a harry potter story by silverwolf310**

**Again please review!**


	2. being claimed

**Chapter 2: Rose gets claimed**

Annabeth POV

We were flying off to camp, I had my arms around Percy's waist so I didn't fall off (yes I did notice his six pack through his top, no I didn't say anything). But while we were flying I kept checking on Rose and Diana, and I know Percy was too while he was arguing with Blackjack over donuts again, Rose looked like she was having the time of her life, while Diana on the other hand was holding on for dear life. I just kept thinking, _Geez what with Goode!? That one high school attracts more demigods and monsters than a herd (or whatever you want to call them) of caffeinated satyrs have sniffed out in the past month. (Trust me they are more successful after a few lattés, and when the gods give addresses of said children). Like Rachel our new Oracle and those empresas at orientation, now two demigods the second week in?_ Looking at Rose now with her wonderstruck eyes gleaming at the arising camp, I wonder if she really is my sister. Now a new question, who is the other demigod?

Luckily we Iris Messaged Chiron before Rose came back from the locker rooms telling him we found a demigod, so he was there outside the Big House waiting for us, he seemed a tad surprise to see the four of us, but got over it quickly. He welcomed us warmly, since Diana needed more time to absorb and understand what in Hades just happened to her, Chiron took her in the house for some tea. While Percy went off to find Grover or practice in the arena, I decided to explain everything to Rose and show her around camp, Rose took it all pretty well and was pretty excited about it. I explained that until she is claimed she will reside in the Hermes cabin. When I got there Travis and Connor were hanging out in the front.

"Gods, it's ANNABETH!" Connor yelled, both of them coming for a hug.

"Don't even think about it! If you touch me I will have Percy kill you, or at least leave you in the infirmary for a few weeks." At that they stopped and stepped back.

"So what brings you back here?" Travis asked.

"A couple of demigods at Goode."

"So who's the babe with you?" Connor asked and Rose glared daggers at him, causing Connor to step back again and behind Travis, I almost laughed.

"This is Rose, one of the demigods, trust me you do not want to mess with her, she just might do more damage than Percy would." she smiled at that.

"Anyway," I continued. "Rose, you can put your stuff in the cabin, I have a feeling they won't touch your stuff," I glared at them shaking their heads mumbling that they won't. "And we can head to the arena and see how you are with a sword." She put her stuff in the cabin, the boys were extra careful not to touch it. When we got there Percy was practicing on a dummy. I got Rose and I situated with some armour and swords, and when we got over to Percy he was ready to show her the basics. When she got the hang of it, she sparred with Percy, in the first ten minutes she disarmed him. Very few people can disarm him, so Percy was shocked and I just laughed.

"We could have used you this past summer, our enemies would've ran for the hills if they saw you," I told her. "What happened, Seaweed brain? You can save Olympus, but get disarmed by an unclaimed demigod, no offense Rose." She shrugged it off. I told her earlier about the events of the past summer.

"I was going easy on her, but how are you so good, Rose?" Percy asked as I helped him up.

"My dad and I messed around with wooden swords when I was little." She told us.

"From what you did to those guys with your bare hands, if Percy didn't have the curse of Achilles, you could have whipped his butt so bad he would need medical attention." I added.

"Please, I was going easy on him, even with the curse I could beat his butt." She said as I bursted out laughing.

"Well, I heard Prissy and the princess were back at camp, I just had to say hello." Clarisse called out.

"Hey Clarisse, what's up?" I called back, she decided to stay year round to train the newbies.

"Well I just saw Jackson disarmed by a newbie, so I had to meet her, hi I'm Clarisse La Rue, daughter of Ares, defeater of the drakon." She shook Rose's hand.

"I'm Rose, and was that suppose to impress and/or scare me?" I heard Percy stifle a laugh at that.

"Kinda. You're a pretty brave chic, maybe you will end up being my sister."

"Yeah, I hope not, and don't worry I have taken on guys bigger than you, so I bet I could take you as well." I am stupefied by Rose right now, because one of the last times someone challenged Clarisse so directly and survived was Percy with the toilets. After that she just left, Percy and I bursted out laughing after she was out of sight.

"Wow Rose, you really have a death wish," Percy said. "You have no clue how bad she is."

"If I could beat you, I can beat her easily right?" I bit my lip to stop myself from laughing.

On that note Percy went to the lake mumbling, and throwing his arms in the air, and I decided it was time to move to another activity, so I took Rose to archery. Somehow she was a natural at it and stayed there for a couple of hours, we saw some of the apollo kids stare in awe of this mysterious girl who would probably give Apollo a run for his money. Then we hung out at the stables until the dinner horn, she seemed to enjoy grooming Guido, making his white coat gleam.

At the dinner horn we went to the dining pavilion, Diana met up with us and they sat together at the Hermes table sharing stories, I bet that Travis and Connor would hold it against Percy how he got disarmed so easily. I also saw them look over at the Ares table, where Clarisse was glaring at Rose. After dinner we went to the camp fire and Rose seemed curious about the fire itself, afterwards we headed to our cabins, I said goodnight to Percy and Rose, I wondered when she will get claimed, maybe tomorrow night Rose will be sleeping in the Athena cabin, I really hope so.

Rose POV

Last night was cool, I had fun telling the Hermes kids about what I did at camp earlier that day, I found the campfire really cool and noticed a little girl tending the fire. From what Annabeth told me before the war this past summer the Hermes Cabin was always stuffed to the rim, but it seemed quite roomy now with all the expansions. So Diana talked about how this made sense now but she was still curious about who her mom was, as was I, I mean maybe we had the same mom by chance. We fell asleep and I dreamed of a creature that was running through the woods. It was slim and muscular, it may have been a lioness if I could see it in a proper light. It just kept running and didn't stop and then I woke up. After I got dressed in the orange Camp t-shirt and denim jacket and denim shorts and my faithful combat boots, we went to breakfast, from what I was told Chiron could controlled something called the Mist and made my stepmother forget that I even existed, which I was fine with, now she could use my old room for all her mannequin heads. We headed down to the dining pavilion. Just as we were sitting down after sacrificing a portion of our breakfast, I sacrifice some scrambled eggs and bacon, into the fire to the gods; then a Little Owl swoops in and lands right in front of me, he was hold holding a little pouch in his beak. He was so cute, I started scratching under his jaw, by now everyone is quiet and watching me, especially the Athenian kids as they were wide-eyed.

"Whatcha got there little guy?" The owl dropped the pouch in my hands, when I opened the draw string pouch there was a charm bracelet and a folded up letter, the bracelet itself looks like one of those Pandora bracelets that Tina was crazy about. The band itself was grey leather, and the charms that were an assortment of weapons that were what I guessed to be celestial bronze. With the bracelet on, I unfold the letter.

"What does it say?" Travis asked. Hello I haven't read it yet, boys. When I unfolded the letter, it started speaking.

_Dear Rose Antigone Ryans,_

_Congratulations for making it to Camp Half-Blood safely. I present you a personal array of weapons that I know will be useful to you in the near future; I know you are clever enough to figure out how to use it as you are my daughter and this is my way of claiming you. I would assume the gift would be a decent apology for years of neglect. The owl is also yours to keep, his name is Pallas, and he will be a faithful companion. I know you are a strong and independent girl and I wish you the best of luck on your adventures and hope to meet you in person sometime soon._

_-Athena_

Everyone was speechless, I just stared at the magic parchment that projected the same voice that warned me in my head at times of trouble. So Athena was my mom, she warned me all those times before, I don't think that would be neglect. Like last month she warned me to get out of the Manhattan area, she wanted me away from the war. I guess Chiron was one of the first to get out of the shock, because he cleared his throat and clomped his hoof.

"All hail Rose Ryans, daughter of Athena, Goddess of Wisdom and Battle Strategy, Patron Goddess of Athens," Chiron declared and everyone got up to give a small bow. " Rose you may now sit with your my siblings" he addressed to me. I stood up with Pallas on my arm and walked over to the Athena table, and was welcomed warmly.

"Thats one way of being claimed." Annabeth said after I settled at the Athena table, and all of the athenian kids were loving my owl, and Pallas was enjoying the attention.

On Olympus

Athena was sitting in the throne room watching a vision of her daughter Rose being claimed and welcomed by her other children. Athena was happy about how quickly Rose settled, but she knew Rose would be happier in another group. Although Athena isn't commonly a meddling goddess like others *cough* *Aphrodite and Hera* *cough* she just wanted to move things along, Athena called upon Artemis.

"You called me, Athena."

"I wanted to ask a favor of you."

"What might that be?"

"In a months time, I would like you to stop by the camp with your hunters for a visit."

"Any specific reason?"

"I just think that a daughter of mine would be interested in you and an offer of yours." Athena had a sly smile growing.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you like it, I have a lot more planned for Rose in this story and in other stories, tell me what you think of her please.**


	3. Training

**I hope you guys like this chapter, in the future don't expect as fast or as long chapters because I am still working on chapter 5, so thank you all for your support.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Training**

Rose POV

Now that I am officially an Athenian child, I should act more so than I already am. More observant, crafty, nimble, intelligent, strategic. Truth is, I am glad things worked out the way they did, because now Annabeth is really my sister, and after breakfast she went with me to the Hermes Cabin to get my stuff, once I put my stuff in the Athena Cabin she showed me some of her blueprints for Olympus and a few things on Daedelus' computer. She is the best of Athena's kids so I want to be as good as her.

Now I am sitting on the steps of the Athena Cabin since we have an early break in our activity schedule, I take the time to examine my 'array of weapons' from my mother, while Pallas hunts in the wood, as long as I don't find dead rats in my bed when I wake up I will be fine. The bracelet itself was a single grey leather, an official Pandora bracelet, which I saw the irony of it. The charms got even more fascinating, each were a different weapon besides the one that was a rose colored stone, which I guess was my birth stone. There was a sword, a dagger, throwing knives, a bow and a quiver of arrows, a whip, a spear, a grenade charm, a charm that had a netting pattern, a shield, a crossbow, and a rope.

_Wait, a rope?_ I thought and it appeared in my lap, when I looked back to the bracelet and the rope charm was not there. Then I tried, _Rope return_, and it shrunk and returned to the bracelet as a charm, thanks mom. _Now lets try something else, bow and arrows_, those too appeared, the bow in my hand and the quiver was strapped to my waist, belt style. I saw Travis coming by with an apple most likely from Katie's garden, Travis had a thing for her. You can't be at camp and not hear the gossip due to the Aphrodite Cabin.

"Hey Annabeth check this out." She came out from the cabin, I notched an arrow and trained it on his apple which he was raising to take a bite out of and I let the arrow fly, he stopped and pulled the apple back sensing danger, but was not expecting an arrow to catch his apple and the arrow to get stuck in a tree twelve feet to his left, because if he did he wouldn't have jumped back six feet. Me and Annabeth bursted out laughing and Travis looked at us like we were crazy.

"What the hell!?" Travis yelled.

"Now watch this." I told Annabeth, _Arrows and bow return_, sure enough the bow in my hand and the quiver strapped to my waist returned to my bracelet in charm form, Annabeth went wide eyed for a sec. The arrow stuck in the tree was no longer there and left an apple on the ground, when Travis picked it up it had a perfect hole straight through, I know that because after he picked up he chucked it at us. Which I caught and handed to Annabeth who examined it curiously.

"Nice aim," She complemented, then she nudged me. "lets see you with your other weapons because I need you ready for Capture the Flag next friday." Then we walked off to the arena to test out my other weapons. While we walked I summoned and returned random weapons, I found the netting charm was a net weaved with celestial bronze, Annabeth told me the story of the abandoned water park and the favor of Ares, since the net reminded her of it. Pallas swooped by while walking to the arena and met us there, I wonder how useful he would be during Capture the Flag?

_I could be your little spy, Rose. Would that be useful?_

"Woah, Annabeth did you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

_I can only be heard by you, my Rose._

"Sweet! Annabeth I can communicate with Pallas, he said he could be a useful spy for Capture the Flag."

"That is cool, tell him I would really appreciate that."

_Tell her that I can understand everyone, but only you can understand me, just like that Percy character can with horses and that donut obsessed pegasus Blackjack._ I bet he rolled his yellow eyes with that comment.

"Annabeth, you can talk to him directly. Its sorta like with Percy and horses. He can understand everything we say, but only I can understand him," I explained. "Decent enough Pallas?"

_Got the job done, now I am off to find more rats, oh you can always call me by a mental call or whistle._ With that he flew off into the woods.

When we got to the Arena we decided that I will work with a different weapon everyday to get a basic comfort for each. Today I would work with my sword, when I looked at it was your basic greek sword, three feet long, grey leather wrapped hilt, celestial bronze, perfectly balanced, just like Percy's, while Percy's was named Riptide and had a trident at the base of the blade, mine was named Thorn, and had a rose instead. I guess my mother had a sense of humor, because of that saying 'Every rose has its thorns', now I have my thorn. Today I had Percy and Annabeth helping me out, so we decided to take inventory and play around and set a schedule. I noticed all my weapons had the rose and thorn design, and each weapon came with a sheath so that I could keep it on my person without it being on my bracelet, like if I just wanted one weapon on me and not wear my bracelet, and I could have more than one out of charm mode at a time.

So we found that I am really good with Thorn because when I sparred with Percy again, I did pretty well, I could tell he was giving his all not wanting to be beaten again, sad for him I was giving my all too, and after running since I was seven, and had plans to join the cross country team at Goode high, I had really good stamina, so I didn't give in that easily. We were hard core sparring for close to 45 minutes, we were drenched in sweat slightly gasping for breath, but we were still going on strong, dodging and lunging, out of the corner of my eye I spotted a small crowd that may have been forming for some time now, we kept at it until I got in the right position to hook my ankle behind his, causing him to fall on his back leaving me to have my swordpoint under his chin, displaying my triumph that once again I defeated the great Percy Jackson. Annabeth was wide eyed in amazement, and the crowd was silent.

After I gave him a hand up and the crowd disbanded, we decided to head to the beach to cool off and have some fun since Percy grabbed Annabeth fireman style and ran into the water to probably have one of their famous underwater makeout sessions in an air bubble in the lake that Travis told me about. I was proven right when they did not come up for some time, in that time I was mindlessly playing with my dagger sitting on the dock. After twenty minutes, I put my dagger in its sheath and walked to the woods where we would play Capture the Flag next friday. While on the way Mrs. O'Leary stopped by me.

"Hey girl, yeah Percy and Annabeth are in the lake, you wanna hang with me?" She let out a woof in response and I took that as a yes. So we went to the cool shade of the forest, with my many weapons and a hellhound by my side I don't think any monsters would bother us.

So we were relaxing in the cool late morning shade of the woods when the hairs on my neck stood on end and I heard a twig snap coming towards us, Mrs. O'Leary started to growl, I had my throwing knives out and ready to throw, I threw one at a tree about 16 feet ahead of me, from behind the tree I just punctured, Connor Stoll came into view and looked at the knife that was eye level with him.

"Geez babe, you got some killer aim." he said and I launched another knife into the tree to his left, eye-level once again, he stared at it wide eyed, he looked between the knives and then to me taking a step back.

"Don't. . babe." I threatened. "Or next time I won't willfully miss." At that he stepped back into another tree, turned and ran away. After he ran off, I am still in the place I was and heard a snicker from my right in the underbrush it sounded human but here you can never be sure. So I summoned my sword to arm myself. But I heard bushes rustling as the figure that snickered was walking off, and I sheathed Thorn.

"I think its time to leave." I directed to Mrs. O'Leary. While she got up, I grabbed my knives from the trees and looked around for any immediate danger. With that we left the woods and went back to the beach to see if Percy and Annabeth have come up yet, sure enough they were on the beach holding hands basking in the sun.

"How about we get back to training!" I yelled to them from the edge of the beach. I almost laughed when I saw both of them jump when I yelled.

"What the heck was that for?" Percy asked while looking pretty annoyed.

"Because it was funny, and you two ditched me to make out in the lake." I answered.

"Fair enough," Annabeth said, trying to calm Percy down. "lets get back to training before lunch." When we got to the Arena, I saw Connor again, now he seemed to keep his distance, but I wanted to have some fun and to get my point across. With my throwing knives out and him about to walk by a target, I threw my knife and got a bullseye and just an inch from his nose. He froze and just stared at it for a minute. He turned and saw that I threw it.

"What the hell!?" He yelled.

"That's for calling me babe twice!" I yelled back, with that he ran out of the arena like a scared little girl. Percy and Annabeth were cracking up now.

"I hope I got my point across to him, because I am tired of having to throw knives at that guy. Usually one works but three is where it gets annoying." I mentioned while they continued to laugh their heads off, I am glad that I can amuse them so easily. Then the horn blew for lunch. I put my weapons away in charm mode and we walked to the Dining Pavilion. When we were settled down and finished our sacrifices, a dove flew in and landed in front of Diana with a little pastel blue carrier strapped to its back. She petted the dove and got the message out of the carrier and as she unrolled it, the parchment spoke and let off an odor that smelled like overpriced yet revolting perfume, and it left sparkles in the air.

Dear Diana Lian Richardson,

Yes, I got this idea from Athena, don't judge me. I thought you would like a pet since your father wouldn't allow you to have one, his name is Adonis, like it says on his little blue carrier. Consider yourself claimed, spread love and beauty for my sake.

-The Lovely Aphrodite

We weren't that far out of it like this morning, but some of us were choking and teary eyed from the perfume bomb.

"All hail Diana Richardson, daughter of Aphrodite, lady of the doves, goddess of love." Chiron proclaimed, we did a small bow, and Diana got up to join her siblings at the Aphrodite table, with Adonis sitting on her shoulder. After that lunch was quiet and then we went back to our activities. I practiced with my throwing knives for a while, and sadly Connor, my prefered target, was keeping his distance, like out of range and then some distance. I decided after an hour or two to chill out with Pallas in a tree on the edge of the woods.

"So what have you been up to today?" I asked him.

_Finding rats, flying around camp, building a nest on our cabin's porch, talking to the pegasi, no matter how annoying._

"I do not want to find any rats, dead or alive in my bed. And I bet that the Hephaestus kids wouldn't mind doing me a favor and build you something."

_And how would you repay them?_

"By not hurting them and continueing my torment on the Stoll brothers."

_That sounds fair._ He laughed, which looked like him ruffling his feathers

"Yeah."

"Who are you talking to?" I looked down and saw Diana standing at the base of the tree we were residing in.

"To Pallas." I replied, directing her to my owl. I jumped down, landing gracefully and quietly in a crouch position. After that we hung out for a while, apparently she can communicate with Adonis like I can with Pallas, and he doesn't mind sending messages. Right now Adonis was off sending a note to Diana's dad about where she is and that she will explain when she gets back.

* * *

The next week went by quickly, and everyday it was impossible to be bored, I would always have something to do. If I wasn't refining my skills with all my weapons, I would take a run, and I loved it. A bunch of people helped me with my training; Percy helped sharpen my swordsman skills (get the pun?), Annabeth helped with my throwing knives and dagger, sadly Connor had been nowhere to be found when I trained. Some Apollo guy, Will I think his name was, helped with my archery, I found it really fun to do in the trees after you tie a rope to the arrow and you got an instant zipline. Even Clarisse helped me with my spear, even though she did not like me, she just wanted to see who was better, and if I should be a friend or foe. As I said, Connor kept his distance, actually most guys did, some still drooled, one or two tried to flirt, but I put my dagger under their chin and got a drop of blood out before they could finish. Meanwhile, Pallas got a cool looking cage/nest built partially by me during arts and crafts and the rest by the Hephaestus kids, all of it was designed by the owl himself.

Finally, Friday came and everyone was pumped for Capture the Flag, blue team was Athena, Poseidon, Hades, Demeter, Hephaestus, Apollo, the red team was Ares, Hermes, Aphrodite, Hypnos, Hecate, and Dionysus. Red team had the advantage of numbers but we had strategy on our side. Pallas was a very good spy because he overheard the red team's plan and relayed it back to us. Annabeth was going to go and get the flag since she has her invisibility New York Yankees cap. And from help of the girls in the Hephaestus cabin, we set a trap with my net so if anyone triggered it, a magnet would take their weapons and the net would leave them hanging from a tree. Percy, Nico and I were positioned to guard the flag. Nico tried to spark up a conversation.

"Hey Rose, how come you hate guys?"

"I just don't care for guys, so many of them are immature pigs. You guys are cool, basically brothers but I know you wouldn't try to hit on me, so you guys are safe."

"Yeah you would totally like Thalia." Nico commented.

"I remember hearing you and Annabeth talking about that a couple times," Directed to Percy. "Who is she anyway?"

"She's our cousin, a daughter of Zeus, lieutenant of the hunters of Artemis, she became a hunter to get out of a prophecy, to do so she had to swear off guys, and she was the pine tree that protected camp for some time until we brought back the golden fleece," Percy said. "Well I am going to scout out, it has been a bit too quiet, Rose you can stay here, Nico you can go that way." He pointed in the opposite direction that he was going.

"Okay, just be careful of the traps." I called to them as they walked off. After a minute went by I heard a rustle in the underbrush from behind the flag and I shot an arrow in that direction and I heard it lodge itself into a tree, man the nymphs must not like me after all this. I was going to investigate when I heard someone call my name. Annabeth and Percy were running with the flag with a bunch of campers on their tail and gaining. I shot a magic arrow, I had a extra quiver stuffed to the max with different ones that were left on the cabin deck addressed to me from my many not-so-secret admirers and the cool thing, it restocks itself. The one I shot was a vine trap arrow, I shot it behind Percy and Annabeth and in front of their pursuers, it melted into the ground and tendrils of vines and roots grabbed the chasers and quickly immobilized them, and made them drop their weapons. By now Percy and Annabeth crossed the line with the flag, meaning that we won. They finally turned to see what I did to their pursuers, who were still fighting the vines to no avail, and stared wide-eyed while trying to contain their laughter. I have a feeling that arrow was from a Demeter guy, I probably have an admirer from every cabin, (I remember seeing a few aphrodite guys drool while I was training, I saw their sisters smack them upside their heads and stare at me like I was competition or might even steal their brothers).

"Hey guys, a little help." A voice called out. Bringing my attention out of my little memory to present time. Annabeth, Percy and I ran over to see a hilarious sight. We found Nico got stuck in my net hanging from a tree and seemed very annoyed and embarrassed about it, as it was in full sunlight he couldn't have shadow-traveled himself out.

"I warned you about the traps." I calmly said to him.

"Could you just cut me down, I would do it myself but you took my sword!" He complained.

"Fine. And just so you know that's the reason I took your sword, because I didn't want anyone to cut my net." I shot an arrow at the concealed rope that kept the net up, which was tied to the main branch of a nearby tree. The rope snapped and he fell like dead weight, then again his nickname is Death Breath, being a son of Hades and all.

"Ouch." Nico grumbled as he got up, dusted himself off and walked off to where his sword clambered to the ground; after the rope was cut, the magnet that took the sword was deactivated, so his sword was laying in the dirt and leaves.

"Aw, is little Death Bweath hurt?" I asked in a baby mocking tone.

"No!" He said, then mumbled, "just my pride."

"What was that last part?"

"Nothing. Now lets go celebrate another victory and forget about what just happened." He said walking away, back to where everyone was crowding. He really wanted to change the subject if was going anywhere near a crowd of any kind. We decided to keep quiet and follow him to celebrate.

* * *

**Hope you all liked it, please R&R**


End file.
